starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarco Angelini
|fgcolor= |image=Angeli GhstAcad FullBody.JPG |imgsize= |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion :Ghost Program :: |job=Ghost superintendent |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Superintendent Sarco Angelini is a ghost and trainer at the . He is subordinate to Director Kevin Bick.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Angelini is interested in experimentation on the students. He appears to be less politically adept than his boss.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Biography Angelini used to be afraid of his telepathic abilities, though these were brought under control by the Ghost Academy. He claimed that the training made him stronger in body and mind and he became a more independent individual as a result. Orientation After the Brood War, Angelini and Bick were assigned to investigate Colin Phash, a young boy with powerful psionic abilities, including his quiet voice, which he could use to cause the zerg to ignore him. Angelini tried to convince Phash that the Academy was the best thing for him, as it would train him to be a ghost just like him. Angelini and Bick tested Phash's psionic powers and endurance. In one test, Phash was faced with a squad of marines, who pointed their rifles at him. Only one had loaded his rifle, and Phash had to use his telepathy to determine which marine had done so. Phash passed the test, so when the other marines pulled their rifles' triggers, none of them actually fired. Phash scored very well in his tests. Angelini was worried about controlling him, but Bick believed they just needed protocols. Angelini deferred to Bick. Angelini and Bick then tested Phash's quiet voice. They placed him in a zerg-filled environment. Angelini commented to Phash (via microphone) that he could do things other ghosts couldn't, and they needed to know why. Phash used his ability to hide from the zerg in plain sight, but Angelini used his powers to break Phash's power, enabling the zerg to notice him. Phash ran for cover as Angelini continued to suppress his abilities. Once in a safe place, Phash separated his mind from his body, which Angelini excitedly reported to Bick. Angelini wanted to see if it could be repeated, to which Bick agreed. Angelini subjected Phash to a memory reassignment program, telling him the pain wasn't an issue because Phash wouldn't remember it. New Methods As a result of Corbin Phash's propaganda campaign, Angelini's recommendation that ghost trainees be trained in teams was accepted, although this was primarily for public relations reasons rather than for the social benefits. Director Kevin Bick informed Angelini that a new student, 24-year old Aal Cistler, would be introduced to the Ghost Academy. Angelini was upset because Cistler's PI rating was only 4.5, below the cutoff, and Cistler was only being sent there because his father, Aldeo, a personal friend of Arcturus Mengsk, insisted on it. Bick overruled Angelini's objections, but noted he didn't like the situation either and wouldn't mind if Cistler washed out. Angelini also oversaw experiments with how drugs such as hab affected telepaths. Lio Travski, a fourth-class trainee, had a hab addiction, and Angelini assigned fellow student Kam Hantra to supply him with drugs. When Hantra cut off Travski's supply, he turned to Aal Cistler, who recognized his withdrawal symptoms. However, Cistler gave him turk instead, disguising it as hab. Travski nearly died from his reaction to the drugs, and his teammate November Terra (who had been previously enslaved by a drug dealer) had to rescue him. Travski and Terra were subjected to a limited memory wipe in order to hide the evidence of the experiment in a room which nullified psionic power. Angelini's appearance seemed to change; he wore a different outfit, his hair vanished and cybernetic equipment emerged from his head and neck, before his "regular" appearance was restored. He commented that, while he believed Nova Terra was loyal, it was "best to be sure". Cistler was thrown out of the Academy for drug dealing, pleasing Bick. He also watched over Terra and Kath Toom as they discussed their future; Terra no longer wanted to undergo a memory wipe.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Angelini oversaw further testing of Lio Travski's addiction, supplying him with hab while in containment to observe its effect on his powers. Director Kevin Bick, having suffered a media ambush (at the orders of Arcturus Mengsk, in his opinion) told Angelini to stop the testing. During a training exercise between Red and Blue Teams, Angelini took control of several mechanical recreations of zerg to test their abilities. Nova ended the simulation prematurely when she sensed Angelini was controlling the mechanical zerg and psionically assaulted him, the backlash destroying the machinations and stunning Angelini. The superintendent was impressed, wishing all other ghosts were as strong as Nova. Angelini was assigned to teach a class, but was interrupted by Bick, who had bad news. Aal Cistler's father, Finance Minister Aldeo Cistler and three senators had arrived at the in order to force Bick to reaccept Cistler as a student. Angelini expressed aggravation but was shut down by the politically smoother Bick. Cistler immediately joined Team Red and began making trouble for his old teammates. Lio Travski was resocialized to remove his mental addiction to hab, though his physical need for it was too deep to be entirely cured. He was put through a detox program. After being cleared, he appeared much more confident. Nova was able to sense that he was different. Angelini devised a "live fire" (although nonlethal) training exercise between Teams Blue and Red. The objective was to test Nova and the drug-free Travski, so Angelini included a number of deactivated SCVs on the battlefield. Red members Aal Cistler and leader Dylanna Okyl saw this as a means to humiliate their rivals in Team Blue. During the match, Team Red was winning, when Travski unleashed his powers, activating the SCVs and capturing all of Team Red. Furthermore, he violently rejected Cistler's offer of drugs. Angelini was pleased with the test results, declaring that Travski's drug addiction had held him back. He also admitted to using a mild form of neural resocialization on Aal Cistler.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. When the ghostmaster general was due at the Ghost Academy to pick up Colin Phash, Angelini and Bick both opposed this as this would lose them a promising young research subject. Phash himself disappeared, but after some verbal abuse from Bick Angelini was able to find him. Angelini told Phash that, despite the lack of trust, they could become friends. When the ghostmaster arrived, Bick and Angelini held a demonstration of Phash's astral projection ability. However, Phash spectacularly failed it, prompting the ghostmaster to believe it was a trick played on him by Bick. Afterward Angelini asked Phash why he had failed. Phash had deliberately lied, as he hadn't wanted to go with the ghostmaster.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Skills and Abilities Angelini is a ghost and has telepathic powers, plus the ability to observe other psychic phenomena. He can nullify the use of other psychics' powers at range. His PI is rated at 10.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-22. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 13. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-22. He can operate memory wipe equipment, and apparently has the ability to hide his true form (an ability nullified by the anti-psi chambers where memory wipes occur). References Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category:Terran ghosts